


Change The Future

by Furaa



Series: Nulis Random 2020 [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Maybe OOC, Nulis Random 2020
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furaa/pseuds/Furaa
Summary: Akabane Karma dapat melihat masa depan lewat mimpinya. Dalam mimpinya, ia melihat sang pujaan hati jalan bareng dengan musuh bebuyutannya.
Relationships: Karma Akabane/OC
Series: Nulis Random 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Change The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arisacrlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/gifts).



> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui  
> Arisa © Arisacrlight  
> Karma X OC (Arisa)  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan ‘When Karma Get Karma’ Pria tampan yang mendapat julukan iblis wasabi itu selalu menertawai Maehara saat Okano merujuk seharian karena bermimpi kekasihnya berselingkuh. Sebagai manusia logis, tentu saja Karma menertawakan kelakuan wanita yang bisa-bisanya percaya akan kejadian dalam mimpinya. Mimpi hanya bunga tidur kan? Bukan kenyataan kan? jadi tak ada gunanya dibawa serius?

Itu pemikiran Karma saat ‘karma’ belum menghampirinya. Sampai setahun lalu, tanpa pemicu yang signifikan, secara tiba-tiba apa yang dimimpikan oleh Akabane Karma menjadi kenyataan. Efek sampingnya, Karma menjadi paranoid disaat ia memimpikan masa depan yang buruk, namun akan bersemangat berlebihan jika masa depan dimimpinya sangat bagus. Karma menjadi mood swing.

Tapi jangan panggil Akabane Karma jika tidak bisa beradaptasi. Pria pecinta susu stroberi itu membutuhkan waktu enam bulan untuk beradaptasi dengan kemampuan barunya. Sampai akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa ia diberi anugerah. Dapat melihat masa depan lewat mimpi artinya ia diberi kesempatan untuk mengubah beberapa hal. Sesaat, Karma menjadi pahlawan dibalik layar atas beberapa insiden yang dapat ia gagalkan.

Dan sekarang pun, saatnya ia kembali menjadi pahlawan dibalik layar untuk teman masa kecilnya.

“Arisa- _chan_ , izinkan aku jadi cenayang.” Arisa, tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecil Karma hanya merespon dengan mengerutkan kening saat Akabane langsung nyerocos tanpa adanya sapaan “Selamat pagi” seperti biasa.

“Arisa- _chan_ pasti kenal Asano titisan Lipan sok pintar yang selalu kalah denganku ya?” kerutannya semakin dalam saat Karma mulai menyinggung nama ketua OSIS, namun Arisa lebih memilik fokus untuk mengunci pintu rumah dan lanjut berjalan menuju kelas 3E.

“Kamu mau pergi bareng sama dia nanti malam ya?” Karma menyunggikan senyum saat gestur Arisa menujukkan jawaban "Ya". Iris hitam yang terbelalak dan berhentinya langkah kaki Arisa sudah menjawab. Namun gadis itu memilih diam sebentar, memilih kata yang tepat, karena ia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Asano Gakushuu diketahui. “Atas dasar apa kamu bicara gitu?”

Karma hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil. Mana mungkin ia memberi jawab “Atas dasar penglihatan dari mimpi aku bicara begitu,” bisa-bisa karisma Karma berkurang 0,0001% dimata Arisa. Dengan senyum sejuta watt untuk Arisa seorang (uhuk), Karma langsung mengganti topik.

“Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat sama dia. Nanti aku cemburu.”

“Trus kalau aku cemburu, nanti kita bisa putus lho~” lanjut Karma lagi.

“Tapi Karma- _kun_ ...”

“Hm?”

“Kita kan gak pacaran.”

**xxx**

Akabane Karma dari setengah jam lalu sudah siap untuk menghentikan mimpi buruknya. Dalam mimpinya, Arisa dan titisan lipan yang-namanya-enggan-Karma-sebut dengan santainya melenggang masuk Mall Kunigigaoka tepat pada jam tujuh malam, lalu dengan sesekali keduanya berbincang sambil memasuki toko boneka dan makan bersama layaknya kencan (atau memang kencan namun Karma menyangkalnya).

Oleh karena itu, Karma bersiap dengan topi hitam yang menutup rambut merahnya, berbalut kaos merah dengan sablon susu stroberi dan disempurnakan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Pokoknya ia tak mau kalah dengan titisan lipan yang-namanya-enggan-Karma-sebut. Pria tersebut dengan elegan menunggu sembari bersender pada salah satu tiang dekat pintu masuk, bersiap menarik paksa kedatangan tuan putri dari tangan lipan jahat.

Tepat saat layar Hpnya menunjukkan angka 19.00 orang yang dimaksud pun datang. Awalnya Karma ingin ada adegan adu jotos manja sebagai silahturahminya dengan titisan lipan. Namun ternyata titisan lipan itu lebih sigap, ia langsung memasang badan didepan Arisa. “Kau ngapain disini Bakabane?” saat itu juga, aura Mall Kunigigaoka tak beda jauh dengan medan perang.

“Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, ada keperluan apa kau sampai jalan dengan Arisa- _chan_.”

“Apa salah jika aku jalan bersama saudara sedarah?” Asano Gakushuu langsung menarik tangan Arisa, membiarkan Bakabane membeku ditempat setelah mengeluarkan protes “Saudara kok gak mirip?!”

Plot twist yang sungguh luar biasa, semua skenario untuk mengambil tuan putri dari tangan lipan jahat hancur seketika, karena kedudukan Karma yang kurang kuat.

Saat itu Karma pikir, ini adalah rekor pertama ia tidak bisa mengubah masa depan dalam mimpinya. Bayangan akan Arisa dan Asano memasuki toko boneka dan makan bersama layaknya kencan terlintas di kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya titisan bidadari—Arisa tentunya—membuyarkan khayalan Karma. “Karena Karma- _kun_ sudah disini, mau jalan bareng kami?” membuat titisan lipan mengerucutkan bibir.

Setidaknya, Karma dapat mengubah mimpi buruknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Penutup dari Nulis Random 2020. Aku post kembali dari Fb


End file.
